


The Answer Is

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Chloe's replies are all in the negative much to Lucifer's chagrin.Shorty-short ficlet thing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Shorties [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	The Answer Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



"Nope. Nuh-uh. Nada. Zilch." Chloe shook her head for emphasis.

"But Detective!" Lucifer's protest rang in her ears. His pout? All too evident. "I haven't even asked the question yet!"

"I know your questions, Lucifer." Chloe pointed at him. "So whatever the question is, the answer is still the same."

"Oh for..." He sighed heavily. "Even if it's something...simple?"

Chloe pretended to think, tapping her cheek with the same finger she'd pointed at Lucifer. "Still no."

"But - "

"Nope." Chloe popped the 'p'.

With a grumble, Lucifer subsided. "Fine, fine."

Chloe waited. She arched her brows. Lucifer turned his face away, still somewhat sulky. Chloe hid her smirk.

Chloe one, Lucifer zero.


End file.
